Ritmo
Physical Information *Male *Age: 17 *Height: 169 cm (5 ft. 7 in.) *Weight: 55 kg (121 lb.) Appearance Ritmo has green eyes and short red-orange hair. Though he is taller than Rossa, he is shorter than both Fisica and Nero. He wears several different outfits in the game. Most of the time, he wears a green jacket with brown shorts. Ritmo wears a Notalium pendant, protecting him from the effects of Al Niente. He also wears brown fingerless gloves, and hiking boots. When travelling, he is seen with a cloak, held in place with two golden pins. Personality As his biography states, Ritmo is described as being carefree and "sunny", though sometimes perceived as reckless. He is very optimistic and confident, as he often hypes himself up before exercising, even bragging about his singing ability, much to the annoyance of Fisica. Even when faced with tough situations, Ritmo maintains a cheery perspective. When asked to restart the aircraft by Rossa in Protoflicker, he states, "Fly up to the heavens! Leave this to me!" Because of his excitement, he is viewed as childish by Nero. Despite his recklessness, Ritmo is shown as very caring towards others. When Fisica and Rossa were nearly crushed by a falling rock, he ran over to them both and expressed concern. He also attempted to help Fisica during the airship crash in Chapter 5, Section 1. Although seen happy most of the time, there are moments when Ritmo becomes irritated. This is most clearly seen in Chapter 4, Section 4, where he argues with Rossa over restoring the former world order. Uncharacteristically of him, he shouts at her, and the two bicker for a period of time. Despite his confidence, Ritmo appears to be scared easily. At the end of Side Story 2, Ritmo is terrified by the graveyard at which he and Fisica stop at. Fisica notices and calls him out accordingly. He is also scared by Rossa in Chapter 4, Section 2 after she yells at him. Relationships Fisica His closest friend, Fisica and Ritmo have been friends since childhood, as evidenced in the artwork for Vortex and Colorful Note. Despite being close friends, his offers to hang out are often turned down by Fisica. Ritmo is shown to be caring towards her; in the introduction of Side Story 2, he visited her every morning so they could go jogging together. He also rescued her from the swamp they encounter in LSDJACK, helped her up after she was nearly hit by a falling rock, and cooked her dinner in Side Story 2, Section 2. In Chapter 2, Section 2, Ritmo gives Fisica a hydrangea to express his kindness towards her, saying "...They suit you in every possible way!" It is unclear whether this is a romantic gesture, but it can be viewed as such. Rossa Initially, Ritmo seems to treat Rossa and her partner Nero similarly, saying "Who are you two exactly?" during their first meeting in the beginning ofChapter 3's story. As Chapter 4's story progresses, Ritmo and Rossa debate about restoring the world order. Their relationship appears to become more hostile when they argue about tuning, with Rossa making snide remarks about his tuning ability. However, as the story progresses, it is suggested the two resolve their conflict and apologize, though this is not seen directly. After the completion of three challenges for NIENTE, Ritmo thinks that "he will definitely protect (her), without a doubt." Nero Much like his partner Rossa, Ritmo seems to treat them both similarly in their first meeting. Even as the story progresses, Ritmo and Nero do not interact very often. They can be viewed as mere acquaintances since Fisica appears to speak to him most of the time. Ritmo and Nero are not particularly kind towards each other, yet not unfriendly either. Acetone Being Ritmo's pet cat, Ritmo is very affectionate towards Acetone, saying she is a "lovely cat" and "purrs joyfully". Though Acetone is not shown often in the main/side stories, she appears in Ritmo's room in Chapter A and Chapter B, and in the background of Chapter O. As stated in Chapter A, Acetone enjoys sleeping in Ritmo's bed during cold nights. In-Game Biography In-Game Biography= Ritmo is the second child in a musician family; his brother is the best violinist in the village. On the other hand, although it seems that Ritmo has yet to show any musical talent worthy to be applauded, he is not bothered by this at all. He is always sunny and speaks his mind freely. Sometimes appeared as reckless, he is actually a warmhearted person inside and shows consideration to others. In his school years, he often skips classes to escape from the standard inflexible teaching style, and writes pieces of music on his own or asks Fisica to hang around instead (however his invitations are usually turned down). Ritmo spends almost all of his free time playing a lute and singing his original songs. Trivia *Ritmo means "Rhythm" in both Italian and Spanish. *A silhouette of his face is used for the "Tune" logo. *It is hinted that Ritmo is a vegetarian. He appears in the artwork for Vegetarian of revenge, as well as stating he enjoys vegetables more than meats. Gallery Vegetarian revenge 2.PNG|In vegetarian of revenge New world 3.png|In New World Quon 2.PNG|In Quon (Tairitsu is also shown) Time to rock 3.PNG|Ritmo and Stella in Time to Rock Ritmo.png|Biography Tune.PNG|Tune logo Tune dark.PNG|When not chosen Side story 6.PNG Side story 11.PNG Side story 8.PNG Story 43.PNG Story 27.png Category:Characters